Decisions Decisions Oh How Fun!
by x0Christina0x
Summary: Sequal to Secrets secrets are much FUN!After Miley's dream she's having a hard time with her feeling with oliver and jake.So what does happen?Read to find out!New CHAPTER UP!COMPLETE!
1. Just Like the dream

**Hey guys I told you i would be back for the sequal!Okay okay i no i was a little evil with the ending of Secrets secrets Are much fun! But hey!c'mon I had to get you guys off your seats and in total shock when you found out what happened.Okay I don't want to waste your time with all my blah blah blah soo here's the first chapter of my new story!Woohoo!Oh and also im going to set this story after Good Golly Miss Dolly, cuz the Oops! I mealed again is too far back!**

**Disclamer:I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the ppl who play them.But I wouldn't mind meeting Miley Cyrus or Michelle Musso or Emily Osment!**

**Christina **

* * *

It's been two week's since Miley told Lily about her dream about Oliver (lol..i was very evil)and so far everything has been strange lately. 

"Miley!"Lily came running to Miley's locker.

"Lily!What!"she said imataing Lily.

"Jake!"

"What about him?"

"So you haven't heared yet?"

"If I did would i be asking you?"

"um..no"

"just get on with it."

"Okay okay, we'll i heard from Christina, who heard from Lisa, who heard from Chantel,who heard from Emily, who heard from Kathy, who heard from Jessica that Jake!wants to ask you out!"(**okay these are some of my friends!lol..and me..so continuing)**

"Really?"

"Yeah soooo what are you going to say?"

"I don't know..I mean I like Jake but ever since the dream about Oliver I don't know anymore."

"Okay Miley it's been two weeks since you've told me you liked Oliver, but before that when we were at the beach you told me that you liked Jake and then we got into this huge fight about him, and now your saying you don't know if you like him anymore!So we got into that fight for nothing?"

"Lily!thats not the point!The point is I don't know what to do!"

"Well excuse me...okay so what are you going to do?"

"Didn't you hear me a few seconds ago?I said _I don't know_ "

"What don't you know?"Oliver asked

"Nothing!"both girls said.

"Okay, so are we hanging out today?"

"Yeah sure, we just can't at my house."

"Why?"Miley and Oliver asked.

"Grandma's over for a few days and you know how bad her BO can get."

"Eww."Miley said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Okay so how bout we just go to the beach and then hangout back at Miley's, Smokin Oken wants to go mingal with the lady's."(**He's not going out with Becca anymore!Just to let you know!)**

"Lily can I talk to you for a minute, Oliver do you mind?"

"Oh my bad i'll go over there so you can talk about girl stuff."

Miley and Lily looked at eachother and they both grined, they both hit Oliver on the sholder.

"HEY!"Oliver screamed."Just go over there!"Lily comanded him."Fine I'm going."

Miley wait until Oliver went to his locker and talked with some of his school friends.

"Lily."

"Yeah"

"Oliver just said something that reminded me of the dream."

"What?"

"In the dream he said that he was going to mingal with the lady's.What if thats a sign or something?"

"And what if I told you that I cut a piece of Jackson's hair and have it in a box in my room and smell it everyday?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway's back to what i was saying, what if what Oliver just said was a sign?"

"Miley it's not..."

"Can I come back now!"Oliver screamed from his locker.

"NO!"they screamed back.

"It's not a sign trust me."

"Whatever."

"Oliver come here!"

Right before Oliver came Lily wispered something in Miley's ear.

"And if it was don't you think Amber and Ashley would walk over to us and invite us to a party or something like that, and that's highly doutful."

"soo what did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing,Miley was just telling me about how sh...OW!" Miley elbowed Lily before she finished the sentence.

"I was just telling her about girl stuff."Miley finished while Lily was rubbing her arm.

"Okay?"Oliver said with a confused look.Just then Amber and Ashley walked over.

"Well look what we've got here, the Hillbilly, the wanna be skater, and the Okalosser."Amber said.

"Ooo..sttttttt"They did there anoying handgester.

"What do you want you bunch of lying evil NASTYS!"

"Oh well we were going to invite you 3 to a beach party for this Saturday at 5, but now that we think about it we've changed are mind."

"Can we do that?I mean our parents said that we had to invite everyone in our grade and they are going to call everyone in our grade to make sure that we do."

"Oh yeah, darn!Fine here."Ashley said and gave them the invites and stormed off with Amber.

"Okay that was really weird."Oliver said while looking at the piece of paper.

"Miley..."Lily had a blank face

"Yeah Lily?..."Miley also had a blank face.

"It's a sign.."

"I no."They both fainted.Oliver just looked at them and shrugged and finished reading the paper.When he was done he went to the lunchroom and bought a bottle of water and came back and pored it on Lily and Miley.

"OLIVER!"they screamed when they were wakened by the freezing water.Oliver ran as fast as he can into the lunch room with Miley and Lily behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hey guys!I just want to let you know that this story will not be another DRAM!okay?I think all of you suffered enough and I could never do that to u anymore!Well anyways what did you guys think of my first chapter?I hope i get as many reviews as I did with Secrets secrets are much FUN!So please review and let me no what you think...**

**Many thanks**

**Christina**


	2. Sundae's and Babbaling

**okay hi!well i just relized something this story is going to take place after good golly miss dolly and i just wanted to let u no that Jake doesn't have a girlfriend anymore...so it won't confuse u!well in this story he doesn'!anyway here's chapter 2!**

**disclamer:in chapter one**

**Christina!

* * *

**

"Urg!"Miley came running through the door and snatched the ice cream sundae from her dad and started to eat.

"Hey bud, do you always have to do that?"

"I am soo confused!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Daddy why are boys so complicated?"

"Well becuase there stupid and don't have a clue what girls are trying to say."

"Gee that help a lot..."

"I tried bud."

"I tried bud!"Miley said impersanating her dad.She went outside and started heading for the beach to meet up with Lily and Oliver.Meanwhile Jackson walked in and took the other sundae his dad was making.

"JACKSON!"

"Oh sorry dad was this yours?"He said with a mouth full of ice cream in his mouth.Robby Ray just took the whipped cream and sprayed in on his sons head and added a cherry to top it off.

"Thanks dad."

"Don't metion it."and he started laughing.

---The beach

"Oliver pass it over here!"Lily screamed.Oliver and a bunch of other people at school were playing basketball.Lily and Oliver desided to play while they waited for Miley.

"Miley!Hey cmon join the game!"

"Oliver pass the ball!"

"Wha.."Just then Oliver got knocked down.

"Oliver!"Miley came running over."Are you okay?"

"yeah, I guess I should have just passed the ball."They started to laugh and Miley helped him up.

"Hey Miley we were wondering when you were going to show."

"Hey Lily, well ya'll know that I got to stop home to drop off my books."

"ANYWAYS, so you guys going to the beach party?"

"Yeah."

"How bout you Miley?"

"Oh the party..um..I didn't ask my dad yet."

"Oh okay.Well I'm going and so is Lily, you'll probably go."

"Yeah."

"Hey Miley, sup Lily?"Just then Jake came, he was all wet Miley guessed he went surfing.

"Sup Jake!"Lily said all bubbley.

"Hi Jake."

"So are you guys going to that beach party on Saturday?"

"Yeah."Oliver and Lily said.

"What about you Miley?"

"Have to ask my dad first."

"Oh okay maybe I'll see you there, besides I want to ask you something if your there."

"Okay well ba bye!Lily we need to talk now."She waved at Jake and pulled Lily by the hand and dragged her to Rico's Surf Shack.

"What now?"

"Jake's going to ask me to be his girlfriend."

"Yeah and?"

"What do you have memory loss?"

"No, oh!it's because of Oliver right?"

Miley just shook her head yes.Lily started babaling on on how she should go out with Jake and stop liking Oliver.Meanwhile while Miley and Lily were having there conversation Jake and Oliver were having there own.

"So Jake how do get all the lady's to fall for you?"

"Ah I don't know I guess it's because of my boyish charm and because I'm a tv star.But not everygirl has fallen for me."

"Are you talking about Miley?"

"Yeah, and people think your a doughnut?"

"Hey!anyways how do you know she didn't fall for you?"

"...I really don't know.And I am going to ask her out at the party but I don't know if she'll say yes."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah you don't mind do you?"

"Psh no no go right ahead."

"Okay good cuz for a second it sounded like you didn't want me too."

"Wha what would make you think that?"

But before Jake could answer girls started to swarm him.Oliver just shrugged and walked over to Miley and Lily.

"and if you do you'll be treated just like him and isn't that what you wanted in the begining?So that's all of my 50 resesons why you have to go out with Jake and stop liking..."

"Stop liking who?"

"um..stop liking..liking PIE!Yeah Miley likes pie way too much and so I told her that she should forget about it and go out with Jake."

"Okay can we move along people?Were not going to just sit here and waste perfactly good time, we got to move fast!"Miley said trying to change the subject.

_what just happened?_Oliver was thinking in his head but before he think anymore he was being dragged off to the water with Lily and Miley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciao guys!well what did you think soo far?I seriously did not no what to write and you no what I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NOW SOO I NEED suggestions! PEOPLE!I'LL METION THAT IT WAS UR IDEA AND WILL THANK YOU!soo please review and if you have anything i'll gladly put it in the story!

Christina


	3. Aim and maybe saying yes to jake

**Okay I'm back and anways I got rid of the authors note in Chapter 3 and replaced it with this...OKAY I've changed my mind again.Jake did go out with Rachel or w/e her name was but broke up with her cuz well idk lets just say she was just using him to get into premers or something like that anyways...that was really pointless but i thought it was important to let u no for this story.And well i hope u like this story R&R!**

**Christina

* * *

**

After swiming with Oliver and Lily, Miley went home.

"Jackson what are you doing?"Miley asked as he was trying to wrap something up.

"I'm I'm it's non of your business!"he took the box and ran upstairs with the object in his hand.

"Okay...that was weird."

"Whats weird bud?"

"Dad why is Jackson acting all weird?I walked in and he looked like he was trying to wrap something and I tried asking him what he was doing and he said non of my business and ran upstairs.It was weird."

"Well it's either two things that boy was doing."

"And that would be?"

"Trying to get a girl to go out with him or doing something for that little Rico to earn money."

"Dad are you sure we're related?"

"I'm sure Miles."He walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of water and took a few sips of it.

"Dad can I go to a party on Saturday night with Lily and Oliver?"

"Sure bud."

"Okay thanks dad."she attepmted to walk away.

"Whoa hold on there,"she walked back."Who's party is it?"

"Ashley and Ambers."

"You mean the two girls who tried to take a picture of you at your birthday party with that cat sweater?"

"Yes dad.And then I got down with the dogs and got flees when we went camping with them.But I no how to handle myself now and I'm not going to do that again."

"You better not."

"So your letting me go right?"

"Oh all right."

"Okay thanks dad."She was about to go upstairs to start her homework when her dad spoke again.

"Oh Miles, call your Aunt Dolly she wants to know how your doing."

"Thanks dad!"and she ran upstairs to start her homework.

After about an hour and a half of homework Miley went on the computer.

_PopstarLife92 has signed on_**(and i changed the sn it's diff. then in the dream)**

Miley saw Lily and Oliver were on so she desided to invite them into a chatroom so she could talk to both.

_PopstarLife92 has entered the chatroom,Sk8tersdream has entered the chatroom,TripleOisSmokin3 has entered the chatroom.._

**PopstarLife92:**hey ya'll

**Sk8tersdream:**finally we were wondering when u would be on..seriously i thought i would have to listen to oliver complain about the history homework saying how hard it is!

**TripleOisSmokin3:**hey!

**PopstarLife92:**lol...Oliver it really isn't that hard i finished it in like 5 minutes

**Sk8tersdream:**anywayz Miley did you ask your dad about the party?

**PopstarLife92:**he said i could go

**Sk8tersdream:**thats great!we have to go shopping!

**TripleOisSmokin3:**yeah it is.y do u have to go shopping?

**Sk8tersdream:**u r such a doughnut.we have to get new outfits duh

**TripleOisSmokin3:**hey!what is with everyone calling me a doughnut?

**PopstarLife92:**wat do you mean?only Lily calls you that?

**TripleOisSmokin3:**everyone thinks I'm a doughnut even Jake did but he said that everyone thought i was

**PopstarLife92:**don't worry Oliver I don't think your a doughnut :0)

**TripleOisSomkin3:**thanks at least i still have one true friend

**Sk8tersdream:**HEY!I was kidding Oliver!and the only reason why Miley said that is cuz she

**PopstarLife92:**cuz I think your a great person and a great bestfriend!

**TripleOisSmokin3:**okay?...anyways i got to go mom's using her man voice again it's time for dinner bye guys

**PopstarLife92:**Bye!

**Sk8tersdream:**yeah bye!

_TripleOisSmokin3 has just signed off..._

**Ska8tersdream:**Miley when are you going to tell him?

**PopstarLife92:**tell him what?

**Sk8tersdream:**u like him

**PopstarLife92:**lily i like him but i can't deside who i like more Jake or him. And Jake is the one who is going to ask me out and oliver is just urg...i think im just going to say yes to when Jake asks me out

**Sk8tersdream:**omg yay!

**PopstarLife92:** lily g2g don't forget i have a hannah concert tom. we can go shopping the day of the party we'll talk more tom. at school(**it's thursday and the party is on sat.)**bye

**Sk8tersdream:**okay bye miley!

_PopstarLife92 has just signed off..._

_

* * *

_

**okay hi guys i felt this was a good spot to stop the chapter ...i have a few tricks up my sleeves on whats gonna happen but i say no more!soo goo please review i will be very happy if u do...**

**Christina**


	4. DONUT!

Hey guys!well sorry if it took awhile to get this chapter up!So much things going on,but enough about that here's chapter 4 !

Christina

Oh and i almost forgot Miley's screen name is my screen name lol..weird i no but if u want to talk just im me on that and my cuzin has lilys screen name but don't im her she'll get freaked out lol!

New Hannah Eppie Tonight!

* * *

It was friday and it only ment two things Miley had a Hannah concert and the party was a day away. 

"Miley!"

"Not again Lily"

"Huh?anyways i can't wait for tonight!or tommorrow night!Ekkk!"

"Woah Lily why so happy?"Oliver once again was butting in on there conversation.

"Oliver I was just telling borring old Miley that im excited about tonight and tommorow night."

"And Miley's not happy?"Oliver looked at Miley.

"I am to happy.it's just i'm a little nerves about the party.."

"Miley how can you be nerves?Hello Jake Ryan total hottie wants to ask you out"

"Thats it im still confused."

"Are you still confused about liking pie and Jake?Cuz im here to help you Miley, I may leave the lady's heartbroken but im here for you and the blonde one."

"Thanks Oliver."

"Hey wait a minute are you talking about me being the blonde one or Hannah Montana?"

"Lily,"

"Yeah Miley?"

"just zip it."

"okay fine."Just then the last bell of the day rang.Everyone was getting to there lockers and heading outside to go home.

"Miley when do you want Lily and me to come over?"

"How about 5:30ish?I got to go but see ya'll later."

"Okay bye!"

"Bye Miley!" After Miley left Lily turned around and talked to Oliver.

"Okay ya donut what's up?"

"What do you mean?and would you stop calling me that?"

"i mean whats with you lately ever since yesterday your acting all nice to Miley?and no i will never stop calling you that."

"I'm not acting all nice to Miley, it's you guys acting all weird lately."

"No we're not."

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Yes, Miley's not sure about saying yes to Jake because of pie?don't you think thats a little weird?"

"No, she just like's pie soo much is that so wrong?"

"Yeah"

"Well it's not cause she like's another boy..i mean oops."

"I new it!"

"Thats not what i said i said she..oh fine!yes she likes another boy besides Jake."

"Can i no who?Maybe I can help."

"Believe me you've helped a lot, I got to go don't tell Miley that you know she'll kill me."

"Bye Lily thanks nice talking to you!"

"DONUT!"Lily screamed before driving home.

* * *

okay i wanted more for this chapter but i to get off now :o/ the next chapter will have to do with the concert and part of the day of the party!now go review please!or i'll call you a donut lol 

Rock on!

Christina


	5. Kissy Face and Pillow fights

Hey woohoo!2 chapters in one day!Hope you like it!

Christina

NEW EPPIE TONIGHT!

* * *

Miley was in her Hannah Closet trying to figure out what to wear. 

_Lets what about the yellow sparklytop with the jeans and boots?nah..._

"Hey Mil..woah!"Lily walked in with her Lola outfit on already and found some of Mileys Hannah close on the floor.

"Lily I can't deside what to wear!You have to help me"

"Okay, but Oliver is downstairs waiting."

"Can you tell him to just relax and watch tv while i'm getting ready?"

"Okie dokie, be right back.."Lily left and came back in 5mins.Miley picked an outfit and already put it on."Okay well I guess you don't need my help anymore."

"Yeah,thanks anyway Lily.You can go downstairs and just wait i'll be in like 10minutes."

"Okay."

Jackson and Lily were sitting on the couch watching tv waiting while Oliver was in the kitchen getting something to drink talking to Robbie Ray.

"Man how long can that girl take?My butt is starting to hurt."

"Jackson you don't have to sit."

"Yeah I no but I like sitting next to you."

Lily started to blush."Really?"

"Yeah."All Jackson did was smile.

"Okay well I'm going upstairs to see if Miley's ready, besides I'm getting sick watching you two make kissy face at eachother."Oliver started to make kissing sounds.

"Oken you better start running!"Oliver ran as fast as he could upstairs, he went into Miley's room and closed and locked the door.

"That was close."he manged to say in between breaths.

"Oliver?What are you doing?"Miley walked out of her closet dressed as Hannah Montana.

"Trying not to get killed by Jackson.Why did you come out of your closet?"

"Cause behind my closet is my Hannah closet. And why were you trying not to get killed by my brother?"

"I called Lily and him lovebirds."

They both started laughing.After about 2 minutes of laughing Miley finally talked"Well I'm ready lets go downstairs."

"Okay."

They got downstair seeing Lily sitting on one side of the couch and Jackson sitting on the other with her dad in the middle of them.

"Hey ya'll lets get on going."

"Finally!"Lily said.

"C'mon lets get into the limo we don't want to be late for the show."Robbie said

"Okay dad."

---the Concert

Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for the scene I'm in

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing (could be amazing)

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

"Thanks everyone for coming to my concert I hope you all had a great time!I love you all!"The crowd was screaming for Hannah Montana.Hannah walked off and went backstage.

"Great job bud."

"Thanks dad."she gave him a hug."Where's Lola and Oliver?"

"Funny you should ask that."Just then Oliver came out with a tray of chocolate straberrys.

"Oliver give me back those straberrys!"Lola came in with a chocolate mustash.

"Oh no not again!"Hannah said."Lola come here."

"Yeah Hannah?"

"Wait."she took out a nappkin and started wipping the chocolate away from her friends face.

"Oh man not again how embarrassing!"

"Lil i mean Lola didn't we already go over this?Not to eat the chocolate straberrys ever again?"

"Yeah but what about Oliver hello he did the same thing.Hannah looked at Oliver.

"Oliver what is that on your face?"

"Um...pie"

"Oliver now your turning into Lola.Here clean your face off and don't do it again."

"what he doesn't get yelled at and I do?"

"Well you've done it a bunch of times and this is his first time back here."

"Okay cmon ya'll we got to get you guys home."

"Dad can Lola sleep over?"

"Sure bud."

The limo driver dropped off Oliver at his house and dropped the Stewarts and Lily at the house.

----Upstairs in Miley's room Miley changed out o fher Hannah Outfit and changed into her pj's and Lily did the same.

"Okay Miley, I know you didn't just go easy on Oliver cuz it was his first time."

"What ever are you talking about Lily?"

"Miley you did that because you like him and I no you did."

"Did not."

"Did too.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Want some popcorn?"

"Don't you be nice to me when I'm mad at you.And yes."Miley handed her the bowl.

"Lily I'm sorry I guess your right, I really don't know how I'm going to say yes to Jake when I like Oliver."

"We'll for now lets just spend the rest of the night not thinking about that and have a fun sleepover."Lily hit Miley with a pillow.

"Oh it's on now Miss Ooo Look at me I love Jackson!"Miley hit her back.

"Oh your so getting it!"She took two pillows and started hitting Miley with both.After about a good 15minutes they were tired and went to bed.After the long night they woke up at nine o'clock.

"Ready to go to the mall today?"

"Oh yeah and the cute clothes are calling me can't wait!"

"Cmon lets go eat breakfeast."

"Okie dokie!"

* * *

Hey!I just saw the new eppie of Hannah Montana!Oliver is soo funny with the pie...lol...anyways it was a really good eppie..it finally didn't have anything to do with Jake!But anyways hope you liked this chapter!Please review!

Rock ON!

Christina


	6. Really?

Hey guys!!!wats up!thanks soo much fot all ur reviews esp. from my couzin!!Lol well here's chap 6!Oh and sorry that i didn't post it sooner!

Christina

* * *

"Oooo how bout this?" 

"Nah...it's to busy."Miley and Lily were at the mall shoping for an outfit for the party that night.Lily had been trying on beach dresses while Miley picked the one's she should try on.

"Well you picked it out."

"Yeah but now that i see it on you i don't like it."

"Urg..fine I'll go try on the orange one."

Miley read a magazine while Lily tried on the dress.She came out about 3minutes later.

"Oh my gosh Lily this looks soo nice on you."Lily came out with a halter top dress on that was orange and had white and pink flowers on the end of it.

"I like this one i am sooo getting this."she went back into the dressing and got out dressed in her regular clothes with the dress in her hand."Okay it's your turn!You have got to find something that will so catch Jake's eye."

"Lily for the last time!I told you that I don't know if i'm going to say yes to him."

"Why not!"

"How many times do i have to tell you?"

"Miley i no what your talking about and would you listen to me for a second, Jake like you he want to ask you out just say yes!"

"I can't!"

"Not Oliver again, miley just get over it.Besides..Ooo this is super cute you have to try this on"Lily got distracted by a blue and lime strapless sundress that caught her eye.

"Okay fine i'll go try it on."Miley grabed the dress and went into the dressing room.

_wow Lily was right this dress is soo cute!well i beter get out there so she can start squealing..._

"Miley you have to get that dress."

"I no it's the best."

"Lets go pay for our stuff."

They payed for their stuff and went to Miley's house to get ready.When they got to the house Lily took a shower in the guest room and Miley took one in her room.They got dressed and did their hair and make-up and accesorised with some of Miley's Hannah Motana jewerly.They got downstairs and did one more mirror check before Oliver came.

"Hey guys..whoa Miley you look..wow."Olivers eyes's grew soo big.

"thanks."Miley felt a blush coming on so she turned away quickly.

"Hey what about me?"Lily asked

"oh yeah Lily you like nice."

"Thank you.Um Oliver.."

"Yeah Lily?"

"You got a little something on your shirt.."

"Oh man!I new I shouldn't of had that pie before I left."

"It's okay do you have a shirt under that one?"Miley asked trying to get into the conversation.

"Yeah but...um..."

"What?"

"I got pie on that one too..See I was eating the pie and I got it on the shirt and i was too lazy to take it off so i just put this shirt over and I went back to eating the pie.I guess i didn'e relize that pie got on this one either."

"Oliver."

"Yeah Lily?"

"Your a donut."

"Okay enough of that.Oliver you can borrow on of Jackson's shirts I'm sure he won't mine.Just go up and ask him."

"okay,I just hope he doesn't kill me."Oliver left the girls and got upstairs, he knocked on Jackson's door and waited for him to open it.He waited and waited and waited, when finally he just walked in.

"Jackson?"

"Oken what are you doing in my room?"Jackson came out of his bathroom with a robe on.

"Oh i needed to borrow a shirt and Miley just said to come up and get one from you."

"Oken two things, learn to knock and stop listening to my sister."

"I did knock like 5 times and you didn't answer and why should i stop listening to Miley?"

"Oken Oken Oken when are you going to learn?"

"Huh?learn what?"

"That my sister is crushing on you?"

"Miley?...no way.She'd never like me."

"Oh she does Oken and I heard last night while they had their little girly sleep over that she's not sure that she will say yes because of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wait is this a trick for the time I said you and Lily were making kissy face?"

"No..and thanks for reminding me."Jackson threw a shirt at Oliver.

"Well I got to go, thanks for the shirt."

"Oken, you better be careful with my sister or I'll hurt you."

"Okay?"He closed the door behind him and quickly changed in the hallway bathroom and went downstairs.

"Finally!Can we go now?"Lily finally snapped.

"Oliver what took you so long?"

"Your brother was taking a shower."

"Oh okay, lets go."

While walking to the beach Oliver kept thinking about what Jackson said._ she's not sure that she will say yes because of you. _Those words kept repeating in his head the whole time.

"Oliver?You okay?"Miley asked.

"Hello Oliver?!?"Lily scremed at him.

"What?"

"Whats with you?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"Okay thats strange..."Lily said with a weird look on her face.

"Well were almost at the party I'm going to go ahead and see if I can find anyone from school."

"Okay Miles."Lily just said she was still stairing at Oliver.After a few minutes a silence while Miley walked away she spoke again."Okay Mr.Donut head whats up with you?"

"Lily does Miley like me?ya no like in like me like me.More then a pet fish or a brother way?"

"Wha..what are you talking about?Where did you hear that from?"Lily said trying to be convincing.

"Jackson, he told me in his room that Miley liked me and wasn't sure that she would say yes to Jake cause of me."

"Oliver..."

"Lily I have to no the truth, just tell me."

"Okay fine..yes it's true she does like you.Your the other boy that she likes besides Jake."

"Why does she like me?I mean before she didn't even show signs of liking me."

"Well it happen 2weeks ago when she had this dream that you and her were dating.I'll tell you more about it later."

"wow..."

"Yep now lets get to the party ya donut."

"Hey!"Lily ran all the way to the party with Oliver behind her.

* * *

Hey guys sorry this chapter was boring I promise the next chapter will be very very intersting...mwahaha lol

okay go review now..

Christina


	7. Go for it, Whoa!

Okay thanks everyone for telling me who they want Miley to end up with.I no who she will pick and i no what will happen you just have to trust me and i will put a twist on this story u just have to wait and see!!!mwahaha...lol...okay im done go read now

Christina

* * *

The party was going great, music was playing and everyone was have soo much fun and it was just 30minutes into the party.Miley hasn't seen Jake at all and on top of that Lily and Oliver.She didn't relize that Lily was telling Oliver all about Miley's dream and Oliver couldn't believe what she was telling him. 

"And then she woke up and was like oh my gosh it was a dream, then she told me everything."

"Wow...wait you don't like me do you?"

"Heck no you fool I like Jackson, Miley likes you."

"Oh okay thats good."

"The one question I'm wondering is do you like Miley?"

"Well to answer that question I.."

"Hey guys have you seen Miley?"Just then Jake inturupted their conversation.He got to the party late since well he was a celberity and he could be fashionably late.

"Oh hi Jake sorry no but she might be on the dance floor."

"Okay thanks Lily.Bye Oliver."He left after that.

"Okay (**hey look triple o's in a row! and i just rapped dodidodidodido lol)** Oliver back to wat i was do u like Miley?"

"Lily the truth?"

"No the lie."

"Okay i dont like her."

"Really?wait was that the lie?"

"Yes."

"Wait so you do?"

"YES!"

"yay!"

"No yay.."

"Wait why no yay?U like her."

"No yay cuz Jake is going to ask her out."

"Oh no yay...wait it could be a yay!"

"Huh?"

"Well if you get to Miley before Jake does and tell her how you feel then she'll say no to Jake."

"Do you really think it'll work?"

"Trust me ya donut."

"okay."

"What are you still doing here?Go look for her!"

"Right!"Oliver ran through the party guest in search of Miley. He acsidentally knocked into Amber and Ashley who were standing by the punch bowl and kinda fell into the punch.

"Ewwww...I'm all sticky!"

"Ewww...this is so not my color!" they screamed.Oliver didn't care he was to busy looking for Miley that he didn't bother with them.He looked everywhere, the dance floor, the food stand, and surpisingly the girls bath room wich wasn't such a good idea._C'mon Miley were else could you be?wait!I no!!!!_Oliver ran faster then every to the spot where Miley told him that she was Hannah Montana._Please be there please be there!_She was there.Oliver was soo glad and there was no Jake in site.

"Miley..."he managed to say out of breath.

"Oliver?why are you so tired and wha.."She was cut off by his lips.Oliver was kissing Miley.Miley his best friend Miley!The one who said that he was a brother or a pet goldfish, the one who is Hannah Montana, that Miley!Miley couldn't belive this was happening she was shocked and yet she liked it.The kiss seemed to last forever until Oliver finally broke apart from her.

"Miley I..."

"Lets get him Amber!"Ashley and Amber where running after Oliver with all there might.

"I got to go."He said quickly before he ran for his life.(which he does a lot.)

Miley was just sitting there in shock.She couldn't believe that, Oliver just kissed her.Oliver her best friend the one who leaves the ladies hartbroken,the one who thinks Smokin Oken is a good nickname, the one she thought of a pet goldfish or of a brother.Oliver!She was to in shock to relize that someone walked over and asked her a question.

"Sure."was all she said.

"Great!"When she looked up to see who was standing next to her she saw...

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!!lol im soo evil im soo evil!!Omg i can't belive they did that!Way to go Oliver!!!But wait what did Miley say sure too!who is this person?What's going to happen?Only I no!!!Mwahahaha!So go reveiw if u want to find out!

Christina


	8. Oh Boy!

**Hey!wow i did not expect that many reviews u guys must have really like my story :o)...thanks everyone so far who has review i really apreciate it!Okay i'll stop babaling on...you prob. really want to no who that is...lol..**

**Christina**

**

* * *

**

Chapter recap... 

_Miley was just sitting there in shock.She couldn't believe that, Oliver just kissed her.Oliver her best friend the one who leaves the ladies hartbroken,the one who thinks Smokin Oken is a good nickname, the one she thought of a pet goldfish or of a brother.Oliver!She was to in shock to relize that someone walked over and asked her a question._

_"Sure."was all she said._

_"Great!"When she looked up to see who was standing next to her she saw..._

**The END!!!lol yeah like i would really end it here that would be funny!okay read to see who it is**

"Oh hey Lily!wait what did you just ask me?"(**ha u all thought it was jake)**

"I asked if you talked to Oliver.Did you, cause you said sure and thats not really an answer."

"Well, you can kinda say that we talked."Miley said trying to cover up the fact that they didn't talk at all but really killed.

"Oh my gosh!He kissed you didn't he?!?!"

"What..what makes you think that?"

"Ooo you so did I can tell, wow I told him to come find you before Jake did and talk to you I never said anything about kissing you.Koudos for Oliver!"

"Wait Lily, does he no I like him?"

"um..."

"Lily!"

"Oh look chocolate straberrys!Got to go Miley."She ran off quickly before Miley could ask her again.

"LILY!You come back here!!!"

"Whoa Miley whats with the screaming?"Just then Jake walked up to her.

"Oh..I just had to ask Lily something but she kinda got away before I could ask her."

"Oh okay...listen do you have a second?"

"Um..sure..."_oh no oh no!great what am i going to say when he asks me out?think think..._

"Okay well here goes, Miley I guess you kinda no this already but I'll just tell you anyways.I like you a lot and have been even when I was dating Rachel I still liked you and that will never change the way I feel about you."

"Wow Jake I don't no what to.."Before she could finish her sentence Jake kissed her.She was in total shock and was in aw.._wow go miley!2 boys kissed you in one night..oh wait thats totally bad i have to stop this..hm wow he kisses good but not like Oliver._Jake pulled away from the kiss which seemed to go on and on.Miley just stood there puzzeled.

"Listen Miley I was wondering if you would go out with me?"Jake said

Miley just nodded, she was still in shock of what he did.

"Great!Well, I have to leave the party early.Got a photoshoot in the morning I'll call you after that."He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he left.Lily walked over to Miley with a tray of straberrys.

"Sorry I left you Miley those straberrys were calling me.Anyways back to your question about if Oliver likes you."

Miley wasn't paying attention.

"Miley?Miley?!?"

"What?"

"Like i was saying before Oliver does like you."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, thats great right?"

"Oh wait thats bad..."

"Wait what?Bad no Miley you mean good."

"No it's bad cause Jake kissed me and then asked me out!And I just nodded cause i was shocked and now where going out."

"whoa."

"I no!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Die okay i'm going to die!"

"This has been one crazy night for you hasn't it?"

"You have no idea..."she said frowning.

* * *

**hey guys well yeah i wanted to mix it up a bit hoped you liked it!oh please tell me if u think the chapters are to short or if i should make them longer!What will Miley do now??thats really bad...and who da thought Oliver was a better kisser then Jake?lol...anyways go reveiw!**

**Christina**


	9. Smooth real smooth

**wow!!REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!u guys must really like my storys!wow i really appreicate all the support im getting from all my readers...all i want to say is YOU ROCK MY WORLD EVERYONE WHO READ THIS!!okay well hope u like the new chapter!OH AND im putting in a song that i wrote for this story in this chapter so tell me wat u think.!**

**Love always, **

**Christina :o)

* * *

**

Miley woke up to the sound of her alarm.She could hardly sleep last night with everything that happened between Oliver and Jake.Lily hardly helped with the situation all she could do was jump in excitement and keep asking Miley what she was going to do.Miley lazyedly got out of bed and walked downstairs.

"Mornin Bud."

"Mornin dad."

"Pancakes?"

"Yeah..."He handed her a plate of pancakes.(whats with the pancakes?)

"Did you call your Aunt Dolly like i told you to last week?"

"Oh no dad, your suppose to remind a girl who has a bunch of stuff going on right now."

"Well I'm sorry lets try again, Miles call your Aunt Dolly."

"Too Little to late Dad."(lol i like that song)

"Just when you get the chance call her."

"Okay dad.Where's Jackson?"

"Miles if i knew do you think I would be here talking to you?"

"Nope..and thanks for the pankcakes dad."She gave him a hug before she went back upstairs and changed.

"Miley don't forget to call your Aunt Dolly!"he yelled from the kitchen.

Miley changed into white capprise and a pink and orange stripped spagetti strap with pink flipflops.She did her make-up and put her hair into a side ponytale,grabed her cell phone and headed downstairs.She steped out to the deck and took a seat on the bench.She pressed a few numbers on the phone and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hey sweet pea."

"Hi Aunt Dolly!"

"Hows everything going with Hannah?"

"Pretty good I had a concert on Friday and sang my new song."

"You mean about that Zombie Slayer?That boy is tooo cute.By the way how is everything going with him?Dump that girlfriend of his?"

"Aunt Dolly...please I really don't feel like talking about it."

"Come on sweetie you can tell Dolly anything."

"Well Jake did dump that girlfriend of his, but a few weels ago I had a dream about my friend Oliver and me dating and it was so amazing."

"And now you like him and Jake and don't know what to do?"

"Yeah, wow you got that faster then Lily.But last night there was a party and I wanted to get away for a few minutes and think so I went to this rock where i told Oliver I was Hannah.Then all of a sudden Oliver runs up to me and kisses me!..but then he runs away.."Miley sounded a bit disapointed when she said Oliver ran away."Then Lily came for a minute and she figured out that he kissed me and walked away before i could ask her anymore questions.And then!Jake comes and kisses me and asked me to be his girlfriend.I got caught up in the moment so i just nodded and then he walked away!..Why are they all walking away!"

"Good Golly Miss Dolly...well hunny the best advice i can give you is just follow your heart and never give up on hope and what you don't eat the candle!Miley sweet pea I'm sorry I got to go before Rufus eats the candle.I love you."

"I love you too.Thanks Aunt Dolly."and she hung up.She put the phone in her pocket and grabbed her guitar from the living room.She started to play it and then started to sing.

_My heart is falling apart  
Can anyone see thats all?  
It's hard for me to depart  
From the ones who make me feel this way  
Do you think a pop girl like me  
Deserves this at all?_

_whoa whoa..._

_Cause I'm torn between the two of you  
And it's hard for me to choose  
From the two  
Between the one whose a friend and lend me a hand  
Or the one with the looks and can be misunderstood  
Oh tell me why I am I torn between the two?_

(thats only part of it, hoped you liked it)

"Wow Miley you must be really confused."Just then Lily came.

"Hey Lily."

"That was a nice song what do you call it."she took a seat next to Miley

"I don't know I just started singing it."

"oo you should call it Torn Between."

"Yeah I think I will, good naming Lily."

"Has Jake called yet?"

"No and I'm kinda hoping he doesn't.Have you seen Oliver?"

"No that donut is proably at the beach."

Lily was right that donut was at the beach.He was talking to one of his friends from school, but Jake was there too.He just showed up with girls surounding him.

"Ladies please..I have a girlfriend now."All the girls sighed and walked away.When Oliver heard this he turned around and walked up to Jake.

"Hey Oliver,how's it going?"

"Fine.."he said in a monotone voice.

"Have you seen Miley?"

"No.."

"Can you believe she said yes?"

"No i can't believe it."he said under his breath,

"What?"

"Oh nothing I said I can believe it."

"Oh well okay I got to go.Bye Oliver."He walked away.Oliver couldn't believe what he just heard._Man!after all that last night she still said yes to Jake!I guess I could never compete with Mr. Hearthrob Ryans.I have to talk to Lily about what happened last night._Oliver took out his cell and dialed Lily's number.

Back at the Stewarts House...

'I no where I stand I no who I am!'Lily's phone started playing I've got nerve.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lily it's Oliver."

"Hi so what do you want?"

"Can you come to the beach in like 5minutes?"

"Sure.."

"Okay great i have to talk to you bye!"with that he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Oh that was my mom,she said i have to be home."

"Oh okay, thanks for stopping by."

"Miley don't worry everything will be alright just don't give up.I'm sure you'll no what to do."

"Thanks Lily."Lily gave her quick hug before leaving.Miley was just about to go inside when she heard someone call her name.She turned around and saw Jake there.

"Hi Jake."

"Hey"he walked over and gave Miley a hug.

"What brings you along here?"

"Can't a boy go see his cute gilfriend?"

"Thats not what I mean..I mean why didn't you call?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh.."

"Listen can I ask you something?"

"Sure.."

"Well..."

Lily got to the beach and spotted Oliver at Rico's drinking what looked like his tenth Straberry Banana smoothe.She walked over to him and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Okay ya donut what do you want?"

"Lily is Miley going out with Jake?"

"Um..."

"I'll take that as a yes.Why?what happened after I ran off."

"Okay this is what happened..."Lily told him everything that happened after he was chased by Amber and Ashley.

"Oh man!"

"Oliver calm down.Just talk to her, she's at her house on the deck."

"Yeah your right I should thatnks Lily."

"I do what I can."Oliver finished the smoothe and ran to Miley's house.

Miley's house agian!...

"Really Jake you want me to go with you to the premire next Friday?"

"Yeah..Rachel always wanted to go and when I was finally going to take her I found out she was just using me...But i no you and I trust you."

"Thanks Jake..."

"Anything for you.."He huged Miley.

"Miley can we ta.."Just then Oliver came and stopped talking when he saw Miley and Jake hugging.Miley noticed this and pulled away from Jake fast.

"I should go.."Oliver said really annoyed and depressed.

"Wait don't."Miley said,Oliver stopped walking and looked at her."Jake do you mind if i talk with Oliver, it's kinda important."

"Sure."

"Okay I'll let you no if I can go with you."

"Alright bye, see ya Oliver."Oliver just stood there not saying a word.

"Oliver..."Miley manged to say breaking the silence.

"Miley listen can we.."He was caught off by Miley kissing him.Oliver was surprised and enjoyed this but then relized that Jake and her were going out and quickly pulled her away."Miley you can't do this, Jake is your boyfriend."

"Oliver you no I never ment to say yes to Jake I just got caught up in the momment."

"But your still his girlfriend."

"Urg!why did this all have to happen!?!"

"Miley it's okay."He hugged her.

"My world is all messed up because of that dream."

"Miley, you just have to stop thinking about that dream and think about real life."

"I no but it's hard."

"Miley, do you really think you can like me?I mean just a month ago you were hooking me and Becca up and now all of a sudden you like me."

"Oliver I like you and I like Jake I just don't want to hurt anyones feelings."

"I no that, and it's fine if you hurt mine I can move on and be just like a brother or a pet fish to you I don't mind."

"But i do mine."

"Miley.."Miley onced again kissed him, Oliver didn't think of Jake and Miley at that point he thought of Miley and him.He kissed her back without pulling away.

"Miley have you seen my..."

Miley pulled away to see who it was."Jake!"she screamed.

"Miley how could you I thought i could trust you, but I was wrong."Jake stormed off.

"Jake wait!"but he already walked away faster then you can say Woah.

"Miley go after him.."

"But Oliver.."

"Just go after him."

"Thanks Oliver."She kissed him on the cheek before running after Jake.

"Smooth Oliver real smooth..you kiss her back when you no she has a boyfriend."Oliver said to himself.

* * *

**woah!drama drama drama...lol...I wanted to take away part of the humor in the story with a chapter with like no humor..hoped you all liked it..don't worry i will bring funny back in the next chapter.YAY we had no school today..isn't that great I am soo happy that are High School is a mess..lol..anyways please reveiw!and I'll get working on the next chapter asap!**

**Love,**

**Christina**


	10. Pretzels and Apologizing

**Hey guys!...anyways i finally got over my writers block..so anways i just saw the new eppie of Hannah Montana last night and thought it was soo cute!!!Jake and Miley finally kiss!!So this chapter is obvisouly going to be a Jiley...hope u like it!!**

**Christina**

**

* * *

**

_Jake where are you?...please you have to be here somewhere._Miley was looking Jake and had no luck finding him. "Urg why does this have to happen now."she said to noboby in general.Miley walked down to Rico's hoping that Jake would be down there. 

"Hey Miley!"Lily said walking over holding a pretzel."Did Oliver come and talk with you?"

"Yes...and wait a minute I thought you were supose to be home.Lily..."Miley staired at her with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Umm...woah would you look at the time I got to go.."Lily said walking away.

"Oh no your not."Miley said grabbing her arm."You told Oliver to come talk to me didn't you?"

"Maybe..."

"Lily!Why?!?"

"Cuz he called and wanted to no what happened after he left the party so I told him.He seemed really bumbed out so i told him to talk to you.Wait did something happen?"

"Yes something happened!Jake came over and we were talking then Oliver showed up so I asked Jake if I can talk to Oliver,so he left.Oliver was about to talk but I ran over and kissed him.He pulled away saying it was wrong and I got all upset and he cheered me up.We kissed again and this time he didn't pull away and then Jake showed up!He got all upset and left without even letting me talk to him."

"Oh boy...wow."

"Exactly, now i can't find Jake and I've been lookining everywhere for him."

"Oh sorry Miles...anything I can do?"

'Yes there's one."

"Oh what?"

"This."Miley takes Lily's pretzel and shoves it in Lily's mouth.**(lol i thought that was really funny when miley did that to Willus kid..lol)**

"Thanks."Lily manged to say with the pretzel in her mouth.

"Welcome, oh and if you see Jake at all please call and tell me."

"Got it.Oh and Miley."

"Yeah Lily?"Just then Lily took an icecream cone that she took from Rico's(without Jackson looking)and put it on Miley's nose.

"Now we're even."

"Thansk Lily..now can I have a napkin?"

"Nope.."Lily smiled while holding a napkin.

"Haha..Okay give me the napkin."

"What do you say?"

"Please.."

"Here you go.."she gave Miley the napkin.

"Okay well I got to go look for Jake call if you see him okay?"

"Okay."Miley went back to look for Jake.She looked all over the beach._C'mon Miley think where would he be?Wait i no!_Miley walked to the rock where Jake asked her out.He saw him sitting there.

"Jake,can we talk?"

"I really don't think we should."

"Jake listen, I no your mad but you have to know why Oliver and I was kissing."

"Fine explain."

"A few weeks ago when I found out that you were going out with Rachel I got really upset, so when I went to bed that night for some reason I had a dream that Oliver and I were dating.After that, I kinda started having feeling for him, even though I still liked you.Then at the party before you asked me out, Oliver came up to me and kissed me.Then Lily came and found out then left me.Then you showed up."

"Was that why you were yelling?Cuz Lily new?"

"Kinda."

"Oh...Miley?"

"Yeah Jake?"

"Did you even want to go out with me?"

"Yes, I did but I was just so confused that i wasn't sure anymore."

"Oh.."

"Are you still mad?"

"No,just a bit shocked.But I'm glad you told me the truth."

"Well so what are we going to do?"

"This."Jake kissed Miley.

"What was that for?"

"Just wanted to do that before I leave."

"Leave what do you mean leave?"

"I'm shooting a movie in Romania for 4 months."

"What?!?'

"Yeah, I no.I just got the call and there's no way I can get out of it."

"Woah..."

"I no, tell me about it."

"But Jake I don't want you to go."

"I have to, and besides your heart belongs to someone elses."

"But..."Miley almost had tears coming out by now.

"It's okay,"Jake hugged Miley."I'm fine with it really, besided I should have known Oliver liked you from the last time we were talking on the beach.You guys were ment to be together."

"But I'm hurting you."

"Miley, it's fine I told you.Your not hurting anyone but youself if you don't follow your heart."

"Jake your amazing."

"Yeah I no."Miley punched him playfuly.

"Hey!"

"Haha...so when do you leave?"

"Tonight."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, all write to all of you .Lily,you , and even Oliver."

"Okay..wait so does this mean its over?"

"I guess, but we'll always be friends."

"Yeah we will."They hugged once again.

"Miley I have to leave now."

"Okay,but one more thing before you leave."She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

"Say bye to everyone for me,okay?"

"I will."

"Oh and good luck with you and Oliver."

"Thanks Jake."

"Bye"

"bye!."

* * *

**Aww...soo cute..please reveiw.Romania is such a random place to shot a movie isn't it?lol..anyway i hoped you like the Jiley momment!If i don't get reveiws I won't update and that's a true fact!well hoped you liked it!**

**Love **

**Christina**


	11. Jackson's story and Im's

**HEY GUYS!okay i told u i would replace that awlful authors note..lol...anyway MOLIVER AWAITS!**

**Christina

* * *

**

Miley went home that night happy and sad at the same time.Jake left for Romania(serously who shoots a movie there?), and he told her good luck with Oliver.She really was glad that he understood and they could still be friends.When Miley got to her house Jackson and her dad were in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"Hey Bud."

"Hi dad."

"Why so glum?"

"Jake left for Romania."

"Oh..sorry Miles."

"Wait what about Oken?"Jackson cut in.

"Jackson, what about Oliver?"

"um...nothing..."

"Jackson"

"Miles."

"Jackson tell me."

"Nope."

"Tell me or I'll tell Lily you still sleep in footys pajamas."

"Fine...after my shift at work and Rico anoying me,I was about to go back to the house when Oliver came..."

**FLASHBACK(this happened when Miley was talking to Jake.)**

"Hello Jackson."

"Hello Rico."

"Jackson,"

"Yes Rico?"

"Got anymore chicken wings?"

"No Rico and don't plan on me getting any.Or dressing like a chicken."

"Fine fine...how bout popcorn?"

"No, and I'm about to get off my shift so no."

"Fine we'll tom. then."Rico gave him an evil stair and left.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Jackson what does that have to with Oliver?"

"Nothing , I just hate Rico."

"Well can you get to the part with Oliver?"

"Okay okay jeez.So back to what happened..."

**FLASHBACK AGAIN**

"Hey Jackson..."said a very depressed Oliver.

"Whats wrong Oken?"

"Miley..."

"What about Miles?"

"It's just I really like her but with everything thats been happening I don't know if we'll ever be more than friends."

"Oken let me tell you a few things about girls."

"What do you no about girls?Last time you had a girlfriend was...never."

"Haha very funny...for your information I like someone and they like me back I no it."

"Let me guess Lily..right haha."Oliver cheered up at the sound of this.

"I new it!!!"Miley sreamed.**FLASHBACK INTURUPED**

"New what?You didn't let me finish."

"You like Lily!"

"I never said that."

"Yes you did..You said that you liked someone and they like you."

"Okay fine yes Lily i like Lily!"

"Yay!"

"This is one strange day for all of you isn't it?"

"Yes dad, now can I finish what I was saying?"

"Go ahead Jackson."

"Nevermind Jackson, I'm getting tired of listening to it.I'm going to go upstairs."Miley ran upstairs.

"Hey!"

"Let her go Jackson.."

"Dad you want to listen to my story don't you?"

"Sorry got to um..workout."

"Dad it's 7 at night why would you work out now?"

"Jackson"

"Yeah dad?"

"I don't want to listen to the rest of the story.."

"Okay dad then I'm just going to watch tv."

...Meanwhile upstairs in Miley's room...

Miley got on her computer and signed onto Aim.

_PopstarLife92 has just signed on..._

Lily was on but she saw no Oliver.

**PopstarLife92:**hey lily

**Sk8terDreams:**Hey

**PopstarLife92: **why isn't Oliver on I have to talk to him?

**Sk8terDreams:**idk...

But Lily did no, Oliver put his screenname on invisable so he can only talk to Lily.

**PopstarLife92:**Oh...well guess what!

**Sk8terDreams:**what?!

**PopstarLife92:**Jackson likes you

**Sk8terDreams:**really?!?!

**PopstarLife92:**Yeah...funny right?

**Sk8terDreams:**yeah i am soo like ekkkkkk!!!

**PopstarLife92:**lol

**Sk8terDreams**Did you find Jake?

**PopstarLife92:**Yeah I did

**Sk8terDreams:**oh what happened.?

**PopstarLife92:**I told him the truth

**Sk8terDreams:**how did he take it?

**PopstarLife92:**pretty durn good but...;o(

**Sk8terDreams:**what?

**PopstarLife92:**He left for Romania tonight to shoot a movie.

**Sk8terDreams:**WHAT!?!

**PopstarLife92:**YEAH i no i was totally shocked too...

**Sk8terDreams:**so what does this mean?

**PopstarLife92:**well we are over and still friends, he also said he will write all 3 of us, and good luck with Oliver

**Sk8terDreams:**wow...

**PopstarLife92:**yeah i no ...sry Lil i g2g Jackson keeps asking me questions on weather or not u like him..lol

**Sk8terDreams:**lol...okay bye!

_PopstarLife92 has just signed off..._

**Sk8terDreams:**OLIVER!!

**TripleOisSmokin3:**wat?

**Sk8terDreams:**Jake he's gone

**TripleOisSmokin3:**what?what do u mean gone?

**Sk8terDreams:**he left for Romania

**TripleOisSmokin3:**woah

**Sk8terDreams:**I no!...Miley and him are over and he told her good luck with you

**TripleOisSmokin3:**Really?

**Sk8terDreams:**yeah...oh and he would write the 3 of us

**TripleOisSmokin3:**great!

**Sk8terDreams:**oh and Jackson likes me..lol

**TripleOisSmokin3:**thats no surprise...lol

**Sk8terDreams:**Ya i no

**TripleOisSmokin3:**urg..not again mom is using her man voice...its time for dinner bye!

**Sk8terDreams:**lol bye!

* * *

**HEY!!!...okay so this wasn't the chapter with Moliver, i wanted it to be a funny chapter...PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL STOP THIS STORY..TRUE FACT...AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO STOP EITHER..WELL GOT REVEIW NOW THANKS **

**LOVE **

**christina**


	12. Darn those Muffins!

**HEY YA'LLL!lol..im really bord so i decided to put another chapter up...well the other chapter didn't have moliver in it and sorry for that so this one with along with some Lackson..lol...just a tiny bit of them...lol...okay go read!**

**Christina **

**R&R please!! I'M TRYING TO REACH MY GOAL AND THAT IS PAST MY FIRST STORYS 114 REVEIWS SO BRING ON THEM REVIEWS...I'M SORRY IF IM PUSHY**

**

* * *

**

"Jackson would you stop asking me if Lily likes you!Just go and ask her!."Miley came down the stairs, with Jackson right behind her. 

"No I can't ask her...it would be to weird and besides guys don't do that."

"What guy all I see is a big old baby."

"Lily in 10."Robie said from the phone.Miley walked over and opened the door

"Ready to go to school Miles?"

"Yes!Please!"

"Okay..lets go."

"What wha what?!?Why leave now?"Jackson said.

"Well we got to go to school and unless you have something to say then we are going to leave."

"Fine fine fine!"

"Whats going on?"Lily asked with a confused look on her face.

"Lily,Jackson has to ask you something."

"Okay what?"

"Okay well Lily do you like me?"

"Yeah I like you."

"Like would you ever want to date me?"

"Yes I would."

"So do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yep..."

"Great!"Jackson had a huge smile on his face by now.

"Great..now can we go to school ?"Miley said a bit anoyed.

"Yep...lets go Miley.Bye Mr. Stewarts, bye Jackson."She gave him a quick hug before walking out of the house with Miley.

----Walking to school

"I can't believe you and Jackson are dating."

"I no...you won't be weirded out by this will you?"

"No besides you guys were made for eachother."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you both goofy and do weird things."

"Oh...HEY!"

"Haha relax Lily it was a compliment."

"Okay...so have you talked to Oliver?"

"No...I really don't no what to say to him.Have you talked to him?"

"Kinda...well he was online when I was talking to you."

"What?He went invisable?why?"

"I guess cuz he was afriad to talk to you."

"Oh...but did you tell him about Jake?"

"Yeah."

"Oh okay..did he say anything?"

"I can't memeber."

"Helpful Lily real helpful."

"Okay lets just get to our lockers then you can talk to Oliver okay?"

"Sure."They walked threw the school doors.Miley saw that ever girl looked depressed.She guessed cuz they found out that Jake left for Romania(who seriously tell me one person who shoots a movie there?)Lily and her stoped at there lockers and got there books,by this time Oliver was at his locker too.

"Miley, he's right there lets move!"

"Okay okay, ya'll just need to relax.Here I go."Miley walked over to where Oliver was.

"Hey Oliver."

"Hey Miley."

"Listen, I guess you already heard but Jake and I are done."

"Yeah I no, Lily told me last night."

"Um...can I ask you something?"

"Sure just don't ask me if I'm a donut."Miley hit his shoulder.

"Ya donut no..."

"Hey whatever happened to you never calling me that?"

"A girl can change her mind can't she?"

"Okay fine what do you want to ask me?"

"Oliver!!!Free Muffins in the Caffetira!"Dandrif Danny yelled from the caferteria.

"Oooo!MUFFINS!!"Oliver ran off to the caffeteria.

"Great, my one chance to talk to him blowed up in my face!Darn those muffins!"Just then the first bell rang.There was now way she could talk to Oliver now.She walked to Lily to her first period class.

* * *

**sorry this chapter was so short!School is tom!but don't worry i only have 3 days of it so i have thurs and fri off so i'll be sure to update then!!:o)...OKAY LIKE i said before REVEIW OR NO STORY!...please and thank u **

**love**

**Christina**


	13. Long week with more Muffins

**Hey okay...OMG THANKS EVERYONE FOR UR REVEIWS...okay this time im not going to threaten u to reveiw...:o)..SRY bout that!!if u want to reveiw feel free!...okay well anyone on with the story!**

**Christina**

**

* * *

**

Miley tried to talk to Oliver this hole week,but everytime she would in drama,lunch,that class they went camping in, or that other class with there drama teacher, (lol)he would either have to do something or would get distracted. or they couldn't talk. 

**Tuesday...**

"Hey Oliver..listen can we talk?"Miley asked as they got to their drama class.

"Sure Miles whats up?"Oliver said as he sat down in his desk.

"Well okay, Oliver do you.."

RING RING!!!!Just then then bell rang.

"Quite down class..."Mr. Corelli said walking in."Now we are going to try something different in class today..."

As Mr. Corelli was babling on about what will happen today Miley kept thinking about Oliver._Man! every single time..BAM!somehting comes up...i have to talk to him and nothing will stop me!!!_

**Wednesday...**

"Urg, I tried everything yesterday to talk to Oliver and nothing worked!Today i'm doing the same thing..does it work...nooooo!"Miley said to Lily as they sat down at the lunch table.

"Miley calm down i'm sure everything will go okay today."

"Calm down?Calm down?!?!How can i do that?..(Lily stairs at her)...What?"Miley looked up from Lily and saw that everyone in the lunchroom was stairing at her."What can't a girl speak her mind?"Everyone turned back to their food.

"Miley you okay?"Oliver came and sat down at the table.

"FINE!"she storms off.

"Whats wrong with her?"

"You don't no the half of it you donut.Now eat you muffin so we can get to class."

"Fine..but I want to no whats wrong with Miley."and Oliver continued to finish his muffin when the bell rang.

**Thursday...**

"Hey Miley guess what?"

"Does it have anything to do with Oliver?"

"No, Jackson is talking me out tomorrow."

"Woo!"Miley said sarcasticly.

"Well excuse me Ms.Grumpy"

"Sorry Lil it's just that I've been trying to talk to Oliver and evertime I do something happens so I can't talk to him."

They walked into Science(im guessing thats the class with the camping trip)and saw people giggling and surrounded around a desk.Miley and Lily walked over to see what was going on.

"Not agian!...Oliver wake up!"Lily nudged Oliver.

"Mommy...Muffins..."Oliver said in his sleep.

"Lily nothing is going to wake that boy up."Miley said sitting down.

"Oh really?"she turned back to Oliver.

"Muffins...mommy good."said once agian in his sleep.

"Hey Oliver I have a muffin in my hand."Lily said

"MUFFIN?WHERE?!?"Oliver shot up out of his desk."Huh?"he relized where he was.

"Oliver, no matter how many times they put lipstick on you, you still look horable as a girl."Miley said.

"Hey I resent that!..."He whipped the lipstick off of his mouth.

"Anyways,Oliver can I ask you something?"

"Hold on a minute,Lily where's my muffin?"

"Urg!"Miley said and sunk back into her seat.

**Friday...**

"This hole week!this hole gosh darn week of trying to talk to Oliver..what happens nothing!"

"Miley, I'm sure it's just a quawinky dink..."

"Right Lily just like yesterday and the day before that and before that and..."Lily covered her mouth before she could say before that again.

"Listen, I'm sure that it just happened,besides there's the weekend too so don't worry about it."

"Yeah you right..."They walked into Drama Class.

"Okay settel down everyone I don't want to be here as much as you do."Mr. Corelli said."Well for today we'll practice the mirror affect, now get going."

Miley and Lily got working on there mirror affect.

"Miley,look why don't you go talk to Oliver now i'm sure Mr. Corelli wouldn't mind.Look there he is.He's working with Henry."Lily pointed to Oliver and Miley did the same thing.

"Yea your right."Miley started walking towards with Lily doing the same."You know when you said I should go talk to Oliver,I kinda thought you ment me not Lily and me."

"Oh sorry.."Lily stepped back.Miley walked over to Oliver.

"Oliver got a second?"

"I'm kinda working with Henry right now."

"It won't take that long."She grabbed him by the arm."Okay well if you haven't noticed this whole week I've been trying to talk to you..."

"Yeah...why?"

"Well cuz i.."she was stop.

"Mr. Oken, Ms Stewart?Aren't we suppose to be working on the mirror affect?"

"Well you see I had to talk to Oliver really quick."

"Well doesn't everyone."Mr. Corelli said sarcasticly."Now get back with your partners.

Later at History (will call that class that with Mr. Corelli )

There was a pop quiz, while everyone was taking it Miley was trying to get Olivers attetion.

"Psstt...Oliver!"Miley said wispering.He didn't hear her."Oliver!"still nothing.She desided to write a note to him.She manged to throw it only a few inches from Oliver._Great!just great!_Miley tried getting his attention again, no luck.So she tried another note.This one hit Oliver and landed on his desk.He was about to open it when Mr. Corelli took it from him.

"Mr.Oken,Ms. Stewart passing notes durning a quiz?...thats two times in a row today I had to stop you.Both of you to the Principals office."

"But Mr. Corelli .."Miley started.

"Blah blah blah ...you have to talk to Oliver.Well you can talk to him on the way to the Principles office."

Miley and Oliver left the classroom and started walking to Principle Fisher's office.It was quite for a few minutes until Oliver spoke.

"Miley, why did you throw a note at me?"

"Cuz you wouldn't respond to me when I said your name about 50 times."she said a bit irrateted.

"Huh?"

"Just for get it okay?"

"No, why did you want to tell me?"

"Forget it okay Oliver."she sound really annoyed now.

"Miley...whats wrong?"

"Fine you want to no?I've been trying to ask you something this whole week, and you want to no what it was!I was wondering if you wanted to be something more then friends now that Jake went to Romania!You no why!Because I really like you Oliver and I was hoping that you still did too,but now I'm not so sure I like you anymore."

Oliver had a look on his face like woah.Silence broke out for a little longer until Oliver spoke again.

"Miley I'm really sorry."

"No I'm sorry Oliver I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Miley,just to let you no I still really like you, it's just I thought that you might not like me anymore now that Jake left,cuz you might be upset that he left."

"Oliver, I still like you and know one can change my mind about that."Miley and Oliver were about to kiss when they heared a cough.The stop and looked around and saw Mr. Corelli there.

"Well, I didn't exspect this.Here I come looking for you in the hallways since I told the office that you would be going down there and I find you 5minutes later in the hallway making kissy face."

"Mr. Corelli we're really sorry."

"I don't want to here it, just go to the Principles office now before I have to bring you there myself."

Miley and Oliver moved faster then you could say OOOO MUFFINS!!...they were at the Princpels office and in for a big surprise.

* * *

**hey okay well what do you think?...okay well i'm not forcing you to reveiw but it would be nice if you do.so please do...anyways i'll try to get the new chapter up asap...sorry it took so long for this chapter!!**

**Love**

**Christina**


	14. Pondering Mr Smokin Oken?

* * *

Hey!!!!I'm back!!!yay for me!okay well here's the deal...I think this is the last chapter...i wanted to make it longer the the first one and I'm going to be working on new stories maybe HighSchool Musical or another HM story idk yet...maybe both or even Danny Phantom?Well enough with my babaling on with the story FINALLY!!!! 

Christina

* * *

Miley was grounded the rest of the week and couldn't see Oliver or Lily. She had to do the same routine every single home from school, eat a snack(most likely a muffin),do her homework,watch tv, then eat dinner, go on the computer, or if she had a Hannah thing go and come back really late.Nough said.When finally it was Friday, since tecinacally Oliver and her were "dating"for about a week they decide to do something to make it seem like they were. 

"How bout a movie?"Oliver said.

"I want something different, something no one would think of, something special."

"Yeah and I want Jackson to become Orlando Bloom, but that can happen."Lily said getting her books out of her locker and closing it.

"Well that's different and besides you guys always go out and do stuff different." Miley said as they were walking out of the school.

"Yeah mini golfing on a boat is different."Lily said very sarcasticly.Miley rolled her eye's at this statement.They hadn't noticed that Oliver was back at the door looking like he was tring to think.When they did they walked over to him and poked him.

"Hello..earth to Oliver."Lily waved her hand infront of his face.

"Don't worry I think I no how to make him stop."Miley pushed Lily aside and gave Oliver a very pasionate kiss.Oliver shot up so fast noticing what just happened.

"Woah baby!"

"Your welcome...now what were you thinking about?"

"Well I was pondering(big word)about what we should do.And I have a great idea..."Within a flash he was already running towards his house.

"Oliver!!Where are you going?"Miley yelled.

"To get everything ready fro you my love!"he yelled still running.

"That was weird."Lily said staring at him run like a wild stallion.

"Very,what do you think he has planned?"

"No not that, that he used a word like pondering.I didn't even think he new words like that."

"Lily, I didn't even think you used words like that."They were walking now and Lily thought for a momment.

"Hey!"Lily finally got what Miley was saying."Okay just because of that I'm not talking to you the rest of the way."

"Okay fine with me..."They continued walking down the street in silence.Unitl Lily finally snapped.

"Okay fine!I can't take this I have to talk."Miley started laughing until they got to her house.When they walked in Jackson was sitting on the couch watching tv.Lily snuck behind him and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheeks.They talked for a little and then started to kiss,Miley left the room not wanting to see her brother and Lily make kissy face at eachother.When she got to her room she put a mixed cd on and layed on her bed thinking.

"What can that boy be doing..."She said to herself.

At Oliver's house he was coming up with the perfect plan to make Miley and his date perfect.He went to his dresser and took the money that was on top.He counted it and made she he had enough,after he went downstairs and started walking to the mall to get things...He wanted everything to be perfect for Miley.

* * *

okay memeber when I said that this was the last chapter well I changed my mind..one more chapter after this then its done i promise!Tell me wat you guys think Oliver has planned for his very special date with Miley.Review please!

Christina


	15. Ooooo

**okay hi everyone...sorry nope this isn't the chapter...sorry!Anyways don't worry I'm working on that and have an idea on what to do but IF YOU HAVE A BETTER WAY I SHOULD END IT PLEASE TELL ME I'LL GIVE U FULL CREDIT AND READ ALL UR STORIES AND REVIEW AND KEEP THEM ALL ON ALERT AND FAVORITE...LOL..I PROMISE SO IF U HAVE ANYTHING YOU THINK WOULD MAKE A GREAT ENDING PLEASE TELL ME!**

**LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

**Christina**

**ps.**

**This is going to be the longest chapter in the story so I will make it the best one!**


	16. Love

**Hey guys!Omg this is soo upsetting it's the last chapter(sniffle)...I just want to thank everyone who has review many times...i just want to say YOU ROCK!..lol...thanks agian for all ur support..I really glad you all liked it..every can have free cookies!Okay silly question...should I do a third part of the story?..If i do I'll have to fgure out wat to write about..lol..but just let me know if i should or not.**

**Love **

**Christina**

**Oh thanks x14xerikax14x for you idea...i'm going to use it in some way...so thanks again!**

**

* * *

**

Miley layed on her bed thinking about Oliver._I wonder what he has planned...I mean he's Oliver...strange to think he can even think of a plan...but he's sorta changed now that we've been dating...i mean i love him...wait did i just say i love him?..wow i guess I did..after like what a week...but it's true I do love Oliver Oscar Oken.._As Miley was staring off in lala land thinking about Oliver, Lily just sat near the bed reading a magazine, until she got bored of the silence and hit Miley with a pillow which caused Miley to stop thinking. 

"Hey!"Miley threw a stuffed animal at her but missed."What was that for?"

"Well it was all quite and I couldn't take it anymore, you know I can't take silence."

"Okay Lily but did you have to hit me with a pillow?"

"Yeah I did, besides what were you thinking about?"

"Okay I'll tell you but don't freak out."Miley started and Lily took a seat next to her on the bed."I Love Oliver."

"Woah."

"I know!"

"When did this happen, you've only been dating what a week or so."

"I know, but there's something about him that I love.I mean look at you and my brother, you guys always do that mushy stuff and I haven't heard you once say you love eachother and you've been dating him longer than I've been dating Oliver."

"Wow I guess your right, but I do love Jackson..I just don't have the guts to say it i guess."

"Why not?"

"I guess because I'm afraid he won't love me back..like I tell him I love him and then what if he doesn't say anthing back or goes thats nice."

"Listen Lily trust me when I tell you this, if you really love my brother like you say you do then I'm sure he feels the same exact way."

"Really?"

"Yes, I know he does it obviouse when you guys are together."

"I guess your right, be right back."Lily got off the bed and head for the door.

"Where are you going?

"Going to tell your brother that I love him."Lily walked out the door.Miley just sat on her bed and picked up the magazine that Lily was reading, she was almost done with it when Lily finally came back.She had a big smile on her face.

"So what did he say?"

"He looked at me and kissed me and told me that he loved me too."Lily said falling on the bed.

"See I told you."

"Yep I guess your right, now you have to tell Oliver."

"What?"

"C'mon now you tell him you love him too."

"But..."

"No buts, I know Oliver feels the same way."

"Really?"

"Yeah so on your date tell him you love him.I'm going to get going, I have to go to the mall."

"Okay, bye Lily.Wait!..why are you going to the mall?"Miley eyed her suspisusly.

"No reason, I just want to go get new wheels for my skate board."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..bye."Lily ran out of her room and before she left kissed Jackson and went to the mall.

"That girl is strange."Miley said shaking her head when she got down stairs.

**At the mall**----------

Oliver was getting his things together.He had a couple of bags in his hands and was have a hard time walking with all of them. He started walking and did notice a girl walking the same way looking at a magize of skateboard wheels**(i wonder who it is?..lol)**They aventually bumped into eachother and they both fell to the ground. Oliver dropped all of his bags and the girl dropped her magazine.When they both brushed there clothes up they looked up at eachother.Oliver couldn't believe who he saw.

"Becca?"he could believe he bumped into his ex girlfriend.(**lol u all thought it was going to be Lily..nope i fooled you okay just keep on reading)**

"Hey Oliver.What brings you here?"she asked picking up her magazine.

"Oh just buying a few things, what about you?A skateboard magazine?Not really like you Becca."He said picking up all of his bags.

"Well I'm trying to find a birthday girft for my brother Derek, so I'm thinking about buying him a skateboard."

"Thats great I think he'll like it."

"Hope so, it's going to cost me a lot of money."They started walking.

"So it's not like you to go to the mall and buy a few things without Miley and Lily."

"Yeah I know but Lily and Miley are hanging out today and I'm planning something special for Miley and my date tomorrow."

"Oh thats so sweet."Becca put on a smile.

Lily was walking looking at the stores in the mall when she thought she saw Oliver and Becca taking a seat on a bench.She couldn't believe what she saw so she desided to do something about it.She amediatly walked over cousally.

"Oh my gosh look who it is Oliver and Becca.What a quawinky dink, we are all at the same mall on the same day."

"Yeah a real quawinky dink."Oliver said.

"Hey Lily, sorry I can't stay and chat anymore I have to get this gift before it gets too late.It was nice talking to you again Oliver, bye guys."She got up and walked away.

"Okay what are you doing here Lily?"Oliver eyed her.

"I was getting new wheels for my skateboard, but the real question is what are YOU doing here talking with Becca, the girl who so happened to be your ex girlfriend and you are now dating Miley."Lily gave him a start explaining look.

"Shesh Lily don't have a cow, I was just getting things for Miley's special date when we bumped into eachother.(literally)."

"Oh really what was she doing her then?"

"Didn't you hear her before she was getting a gift for her brother."

"Oh..okay."

"Jeez Lily did you think i would cheat on Miley?How can I cheat on Miley when I love her.."Oliver quickly covered his mouth when he relized what he said.Lily gasped.

"You Love Miley!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do I hear you."

"I said I love Muffins, it's a mistake anyone can make."Lily just stared at him."Fine!Yes I love Miley."Lily squeeked."Please don't do that."Oliver covered his ears.

"Aww that is soo cute you have to tell her."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes Oliver tell her."

"No, I don't see you telling Jackson you love him."

"For your information Oliver I already did today and he said it back."

"Oh..."

"Yeah thats right so you better tell her you love her."

"But what if she doesn't say it back?"

"Trust me I have a feeling she'll say it back."

"What?"Oliver had a confused look on his face.

"Nothing, so what do you have planed for your oh so special date?"She said trying to change the subject.

"Fine I'll tell you but you promise not to tell Miley?"

"Promise."Lily said while doing the scout honnor sign.Oliver took one look around before whispering to Lily what he was going to do.When he was done Lily gave out the bigest squeek of all and everyone in the mall looked at her.

"Oh my gosh that is sooo romantic!"

"I know now keep it a secret."

"Don't worry I will."Oliver finished getting everything for the date with Lily's help and before they left Lily got her skateboard wheels.Oliver's mom dropped Lily home but before when they were in the car Oliver made a plan with the help of Lily to get Miley to the place.So Lily went straight up to her room and went on her computer.She signed on but Miley wasn't on, Jackson was so she deside to talk with him.

**Sk8tersdream:**Hey Jacksy poo

**Jacksonator:**Hey babe...whats up?

**Sk8tersdream: **nothing much..but do you think you can get Miley online i have something important to tell her.

**Jacksonator:** and you won't tell you boyfriend:o(

**Sk8tersdream:** I'll call you later with the details can you please get Miley now?

**Jacksonator:** okay fine..one minute..

Lily waited a minute until Jackson responded back

**Jacksonator:** she'll be down in a few minutes I'm going to go..we'll talk later babe bye I love you

**Sk8tersdream:** Love you too!Bye

**_Jacksonator has just signed off...PopstarLife92 has just signed on..._**

_**PopstarLife92:**Okay Lily what did you have to tell me?_

**Sk8tersdream:** don't make any plans tomorrow at all...

**PopstarLife92:** y not?

**Sk8tersdream: **cuz my family is taking us out to a fanance resturant along with Oliver

Lily wrote what Oliver told her to.

**PopstarLife92:** okay that sounds like fun..what time?

**Sk8tersdream:** we are going to meet by the big rock at 4 o'clock

**PopstarLife92:** Okay can't wait..got to go Oliver is on the phone bye

**Sk8tersdream:** bye!

**_PopstarLife92 has just singed off...Sk8tersdream has just signed off..._**

The plan was in action all Lily and Oliver had to do was wait until tomorrow.Before Lily went to bed she called Jackson and told him the details of the plan.He agreed to keep it a secret and they hung up.Lily liad on her bed until she finally dosed off. Back at Olivers house he was lying on his bed thinking of his plan..._I really hope she likes it...i spent all my money buying what i needed...I just hope everything goes perfect tomorrow.._He yawned and soon found himself falling asleep exciated about tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay no don't worry...there's more after this authors note...I was just thinking of something...I just thought of a great sequal or what ever a 3rd part of a story is called...just let me no what ever it's called and what you think about having a 3rd part of the story!Okay enough of this cont. reading...

* * *

**It was Saturday the day Oliver could wait for. He had to get everything ready before 4 and it was 11 so he had 5hours to get everything ready.Jackson was going to help him set up everthing and Lily was going to keep Miley busy for the day.Lily took Miley to the mall to buy a cute outfit for tonight since they were going to a "resturant" at 4. They spent about 3 hours at the mall buying clothes and an outfit for tonight.Lily bought a white halter top dress with silver heels.Jackson and her where the ones going out to the fance resturant. Miley got a fushia color strapless knee high dress and bought silver heels with it too. Oliver and Jackson were almost getting everything ready, they just had to get a few more small things ready and hang lights up and they were done.Miley took a shower and did her hair.Her hair was up with curly loose waves flowing down.She put the dress on and shoes, brushed her teeth, and did her make up.When she was done she looked at the clock and it said 3:45.She deside to head to the beach now so she meet them there. 

_Oh man...she'll be here any minute now...Calm down Oken you can do this...deep breaths deep breaths..._Oliver kept telling himself.He was dressed in a baby blue polo with a black jacket and jeans.Miley made her way to the beach she walked threw the palm tree's and walked towards the rock when all of a sudden music started playing.She looked around and saw Oliver on a small stage with a microphone in his hands.He smiled at her and she smiled back. He started to sing...

I see something in you  
Something nobody sees  
I see yellow and blue  
Yeah, the sunshine and the sea  
When I think of love I think of you  
Yeah it's my favourite thing to do  
You're my missing puzzle piece  
Yeah you are, perfect for me

You walk into a room  
All eyes are on you  
Everyone wants to know your name  
Baby you make 'em swoon  
Yeah baby you're so smooth  
You take every breath I breathe away  
I just wanna tell you baby  
How much I am feelin' you

You, you, you, you, you  
Yeah, you got your own rules  
I don't mind playing your way  
Baby take me to school  
And I'll pay attention every word you say

You walk into a room  
All eyes are on you  
Everyone wants to know your name  
Baby you make 'em swoon  
Yeah baby you're so smooth  
You take every breath I breathe away  
I just wanna tell you baby  
How much I am feelin' you

I'm right where I wanna be  
Next to you standing next to me  
Oh baby why don't you take my hand  
And we'll walk to the other side  
Where all we see is that love is blind  
I think by now you understand  
Just wanna tell you baby  
How much I am feelin'...

Oliver put out his hand for Miley to take, she grabbed it and they looked into eachothers eyes and Oliver finished the song.

You walk into a room  
All eyes are on you  
Everyone wants to know your name  
Baby you make 'em swoon  
Yeah baby you're so smooth  
You take every breath I breathe away  
I just wanna tell you baby  
How much I am feelin' you

When the song finished they couldn't keep their eye's away, Miley hugged him and he hugged her back.When they pulled away Miley was crying now, Oliver whipped the tears away with his fingure and held her chin.

"Miley I love you."He said.

"I love you too Oliver."They pulled into a very long and romantic kiss.When they finished Oliver set up a picnic up and they sat on the beach watching the beautiful sunset.

"I can't believe you did all of this."

"I can't believe it either."Miley hit him playfully.

"Wait was this all planned?"

"Yep."

"Wait till I see Lily."

"But until then lets make this night special."

"I love you Oliver."

"I love you to Miley."They kissed and Miley rested her head on Olivers shoulder and watched the sunset with her wonderful boyfriend Oliver Smokin Oken.

THE END!

* * *

**Omg (starts to cry) that was sooo beautiful!(takes tissue and blows noise into it.)I love this story.(Back to normal self) Okay every I just want to say thank you so much for taking the time and reading this story..It really means soo much to me.Thank espacially to everyone who has reveiw this story...I would make a list but it would be too long so thank you agian! Disclamer: I don't own the song Feelin' You by Jessse McCartney or Hannah Montana...yeah just wanted to say that...Please Please Please let me know on the 3rd part of the story!!I love alll of yooooou!!**

**Love**

**Christina**


End file.
